Etrange maladie
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Quand Rei agit bizarrement, tous ses amis se concertent pour l'aider. Rei, lui, recherche la réponse dans les livres. Mais parfois la réponse tant cherchée n'est pas là où on l'attendait. UR.


**Titre **: Étrange maladie.

**Auteur **: Lilicat

**Rating **: K+

**Pairing **: Surprise !

**Disclamer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Koji Oji et aux auteurs de l'anime.

**Résumé : **Quand Rei agit bizarrement, tous ses amis se concertent pour l'aider. Rei, lui, recherche la réponse dans les livres. Mais parfois la réponse tant cherchée n'est pas là où on l'attendait. UR.

**Note de l'auteur** : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF : écrire en une heure sur le thème : Bibliothèque.

Toutes les réponses aux reviews anonymes ou guest seront sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture.

Lili

* * *

**Étrange maladie.**

Depuis quelques temps Rei était pertubé. Tous les membres du club de natation s'en était rendu compte, même Haru. Et cela avait une incidence notable sur ses performances dans le bassin. Ils avaient l'impression étrange d'être revenu au tout début, quand quoiqu'il fasse Rei coulait irrémédiablement au fond de l'eau. Nagisa avait bien tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez avec sa subtilité légendaire (comprenez qu'il l'avait harcelé de questions jusqu'à ce que Rei ne se barricade littéralement chez lui), mais en vain.

Ça avait atteint un tel niveau, que Rin et Sôsuke eux-même l'avait remarqué, s'inquiétant à leur tour. Que se passait-il dans la vie du jeune homme pour le perturber à ce point ? A défaut de pouvoir obtenir la moindre information de l'intéressé, ils avaient monté une cellule de crise, dans le salon d'Haruka. C'était donc attablé autour d'une pizza que Makato, Nagisa, Haruka, Rin, Sôsuke, Gou, Nitori et Momotarô tentaient de trouver une solution à l'épineux et mystérieux problème de leur ami.

\- Il a peut-être des soucis avec ses parents, suggéra sagement Makoto.

\- Non, assura Nagisa, je suis allé les voir, et eux aussi ont remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il ne savent pas quoi...

\- Un problème en cours ? proposa Sôsuke.

\- Non, il a toujours d'aussi bonnes notes et aucun soucis de ce côté là.

\- Un problème de santé peut-être ? intervint Gõ.

\- Il a l'air aussi en forme que d'habitude, fit remarquer Nagisa.

\- Je ne vois pas, marmonna Rin. Il se fait du soucis pour son avenir ?

\- Il lui reste encore un an avant de choisir une orientation, donc soit il stresse très longtemps à l'avance, soit c'est pas ça, releva très justement Nitori.

\- Il n'est pas libre, lâcha platement Haru.

\- Personne n'est vraiment libre, Haru, râla Rin.

\- Rei ne recherche pas la même liberté que toi, renchérit gentiment Makoto.

\- Un problème de coeur ! s'exclama soudain Momo.

Rin lui donna un coup de poing amical sur le haut du crâne en grondant :

\- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi !

\- Mais euh ! protesta Momo.

\- Momo ! Tu es un génie ! vociféra Nagisa.

Devant les airs éberlués de tous, le petit blond entreprit de s'expliquer :

\- Avez-vous dejà vu Rei avec une fille ?

Négation générale.

\- Tout à fait. Pourtant ces derniers temps, il rougit facilement, bafouille et fais des trucs bizarres. Il est amoureux ! Et comme il est timide et que c'est la première fois, il est perturbé ! Nous devons l'aider !

\- Euh... Je veux bien l'aider, commença maladroitement Makoto.

\- Mais tu n'es ni plus doué, ni plus expérimenté que lui, railla Rin.

\- Parce que toi oui, évidement, se moqua en retour Makoto, faisant rougir Rin jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Moi je veux bien lui donner des conseils, proposa Momo avec enthousiaste.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que les conseils d'un mec qui se fait jeter à chaque fois lui soient très utiles, ricana Sôsuke.

\- Hé ! Je me fais pas jeter ! C'est Rin-san qui m'empêche à chaque fois d'aller jusqu'au bout !

\- Moi, je peux essayer de lui parler des filles en général, mais bon... l'idéal se serait de savoir de qui il est amoureux, nota Gõ.

Un soupir unanime retentit dans la pièce, tous baissant la tête piteusement. Un nouveau problème, et non des moindres, se posait : qui avait volé le coeur de Rei ?

\- En l'observant bien, on devrait finir par le découvrir non ?

A la suggestion d'Haru tous relevèrent la tête, et Nagisa sauta littéralement au cou de son ami pour le remercier de cette brillante idée. Immédiatement, ils montèrent un plan de surveillance dont l'unique objectif était de découvrir pour qui le coeur de Rei battait, et ce dans le but de l'aider à conquérir l'heureuse élue.

A l'autre bout de la ville, un jeune homme au cheveux bleus entra dans la bibliothèque municipale, bien décidé à obtenir des réponses. Il devait faire face à un problème majeur, et il devait le résoudre au plus vite. Il n'avait pas passé des heures à s'entraîner pour revenir au point de départ ! Il devait absolument trouver des réponses à ses questions ! Et il avait beau avoir fouillé de fond en comble ses étagères, il n'avait trouvé aucun livre lui apportant une réponse convenable.

Ce fut donc d'un pas décidé, que Rei pénétra dans le sacro-saint lieu culturel. Ici, il trouverait sûrement le livre qu'il lui fallait. Il arpenta les rayons rapidement, jusqu'à se retrouver dans la section médicale. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement malade, en tout cas pas assez pour aller consulter un médecin, mais il présentait tout de même des symptômes étranges et gênants, qui suggéraient une pathologie quelconque.

En homme averti, il préférait se renseigner un peu avant d'aller voir son généraliste, histoire de savoir à quoi s'attendre. Surtout que ça pouvait être grave ! Il allait peut-être même en mourir ! A cette pensée, Rei sentit son coeur s'affoler et des sueurs froides recouvrir son dos. Non, il était trop jeune pour mourir ! Il se battrait ! Et il vaincrait !

Fort de cette conviction, il fouilla avec acharnement la rangée, accumulant les oeuvres médicales plus ou moins détaillées. Puis il s'installa sur une table un peu à l'écart et commença ses recherches. Il sortir de sa poche la feuille sur laquelle il avait soigneusement noté tous ses symptômes afin d'être sûr de ne pas en oublier, et répertoria les maladies s'y référant.

Mais il avait beau cherché, il ne trouvait aucune pathologie les présentant tous en même temps. Dans le meilleur des cas, deux ou trois mais pas plus. Dépité, il jeta un oeil à sa liste, celles-ci allant de la tachycardie ventriculaire à la méningite foudroyante. Bon, il était rassuré de n'avoir, à priori, aucune d'entres elles, mais cela ne résolvait pas son problème.

Comment faire pour nager s'il ne pouvait plus regarder le corps d'un homme dénudé sans se mettre à rougir, ni que son rythme cardiaque ne s'accélère ? Et ne parlons même pas des étranges frissons qui le parcouraient quand des mains le frôlaient, ni de la raideur brutale de son corps quand Nagisa lui sautait au cou... Avec tout ça, il avait bien du mal à se concentrer et forcément sa nage s'en ressentait. En plus il avait remarqué que ces symptômes étaient plus violent lors de compétitions amicales qu'ils avaient fait contre l'équipe de Rin. Ce qui n'arrangeait rien bien évidemment.

Décidé à en finir, il retourna dans les rayonnages pour chercher de nouveaux livres. Durant toute sa vie, il avait fait confiance aux livres, et même si depuis peu il avait appris qu'ils ne détenaient pas forcément la vérité suprême, au moins pouvaient-ils le guider un tant soit peu. Une nouvelle pile de bouquins médicaux dans les bras, il se réinstalla et se replongea dans ses recherches.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard et dans un bouquin inattendu qu'il trouva la réponse à ses questions. Et dire qu'il avait bien failli ne même pas le lire... Quand il l'avait vu dans sa pile, il avait râlé contre ceux qui ne rangeaient pas les livres dans les rayonnages appropriés. " Le chevalier de la table triangulaire" annonçait le titre. Un coup d'oeil à la quatrième de couverture lui avait appris qu'il s'agissait d'un roman comme il n'en lisait jamais : un roman à l'eau de rose.

Après une hésitation, sa curiosité l'avait finalement emportée et il l'avait ouvert. Et là... il retrouva tous ses symptômes. L'héroïne les décrivait avec une telle précision qu'il pouvait les ressentir en même temps qu'elle, et surtout elle donnait le nom de cette étrange maladie : l'amour ! Choqué, Rei réfuta tout d'abord cette conclusion avant de péniblement, et après une longue réflexion, l'admettre.

La tête entre les mains, il désespéra un long moment... Lui ? Amoureux ? Mais de qui ? Et surtout : pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui ?! Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement intéressait par les filles, et les deux seules qu'il fréquentait été Gõ et la professeur Me Amakata. Alors pourquoi ? Et qui ? Affalé sur la table, Rei repensa sérieusement à ses mystérieux symptômes, cherchant à savoir vers qui allait cet amour.

Quand la bibliothèque ferma ses portes, Rei la quitta en traînant des pieds. Certes, il savait maintenant quel mal le rongeait, mais cela ne l'avançait pas pour autant. Oh que non... c'était même pire qu'avant il en était certain ! Comment, oui, comment pourrait-il regarder à nouveau Nagisa en face ? Il était son coéquipier, son ami... et il lui en voudrait à mort. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux du même garçon que son blondinet de meilleur ami ? Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de Nitori ?

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteur :

Alors oui je sais, c'est court, c'est pas terrible, et le couple est surprenant... Mais voilà, je n'avais qu'une heure, pas d'autres idées et envie de vous surprendre sur la fin.  
Une petite review quand même ?

Lili


End file.
